La classe, ça s'apprend
by Marry-black
Summary: [In S02e06 All in] Mike Ross a tout pour être heureux dans sa vie professionnelle. Même un patron qui l'aide à faire ses noeuds papillons.


Bon, je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule qui, en voyant cet épisode, s'est dit qu'il manquait 2 minutes, la scène entre le moment où Mike a un noeud pap' tout moche qu'il vient de faire tout seul et celle où il sort de la voiture avec un noeud impeccable. De là à écrire une minific, il n'y avait qu'un pas.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Mike termina le nœud papillon qu'il s'échinait à faire depuis qu'il avait terminé de gesticuler pour entrer dans son smoking plusieurs minutes plus tôt, et se tourna vers Harvey, quémandant son approbation. L'avocat leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ostensiblement dehors pendant un instant, sans doute pour réprimer le sourire presque attendri qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Il aurait sûrement déclenché une autre engueulade, et il voulait Mike de son côté ce soir.

"Il est raté c'est ça?"

Harvey finit par se retourner vers la bouille penaude du jeune homme qui rebaissait la tête et glissait à nouveau ses doigts dans les plis du tissu. Il portait définitivement très bien le smoking, et le fait qu'il n'en possède pas était vraiment un faux pas qu'Harvey avait eu tôt fait de rectifier. Seul problème, visiblement le gamin était plus habitué aux nœuds papillons à clip, voire à scratchs (hérésie ultime), qu'un vrai nœud papillon de soie comme celui qu'il avait en ce moment même autour du cou.

Harvey finit par soupirer et glisser sur la banquette jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un souffle de Mike, juste assez loin pour ne pas le toucher, et chassa ses mains pour s'occuper de nouer la pièce de tissu lui-même.

Mike manqua s'étouffer sur sa propre salive quand les mains d'Harvey se posèrent sur son cou. Il reposa les mains sur le cuir de la banquette et chercha où poser les yeux alors que son aîné lissait le lien de soie et remontait son col pour le placer parfaitement bien. Ses mains glissaient le long du tissu, nouaient, reposèrent un instant sur sa poitrine, pour mesurer l'écart parfait entre les deux brins. Mike crut une seconde qu'il sentirait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Mais si Harvey l'avait remarqué, il ne laissa rien paraître, semblant juste totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux gris bleus étaient fixés sur la gorge de Mike, et il pouvait sentir son souffle venir s'égarer dans son cou. Ou peut-être l'imaginait-il seulement. Il était trop près, trop… Harvey.

Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était à cause de Rachel et de sa vie sentimentale bizarre qu'il imaginait du sexe partout, mais à vrai dire, quand ce n'était pas ça, c'était autre chose. Il avait toujours besoin de se trouver des excuses pour penser au sexe quand il était avec Harvey. Surtout quand il était comme ça, trop près, quand il lui faisait essayer des vêtements, quand il lui lançait un petit sourire en coin, quand ils se comprenaient sans se parler, quand…

Il n'avait pas été émoustillé à ce point par un garçon depuis le collège, et ses vestiaires collectifs, ses hormones en ébullition. Maintenant il était adulte, il avait cru que ce n'était qu'une phase, la période "je suis adolescent, un rien m'excite et pourquoi pas quelques expériences", mais finalement, à se voir maintenant se retenir de se pencher en arrière pour échapper aux mains d'Harvey, de peur de faire une bêtise s'il se laissait trop aller, une petite partie encore lucide de son cerveau lui soufflait qu'il avait peut-être eu tort.

Le nœud était presque terminé, et Harvey repliait son col, passant une main dans sa nuque, frôlant ses cheveux courts qui se dressèrent à son contact, alors que la chair de poule recouvrait ses bras. Il le voyait déjà l'attraper par la nuque, l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser violemment, comme il devait en avoir l'habitude, alors qu'une main se glisserait sur sa poitrine, défaisant un à un les boutons de nacre de sa chemise. Il s'avancerait encore un peu sur lui, passant une de ses mains sans doute brûlante sur son torse maintenant découvert, alors que l'autre viendrait se poser sur son entrejambe, serrant son membre raide à en être douloureux à travers le tissu de son smoking. A ce moment, Mike halèterait déjà, s'accrocherait à son cou et crisperait une main dans ses cheveux courts, en sentant Harvey sourire à nouveau contre son cou, embrasser et lécher sa peau fine…

Le souffle de l'autre homme à son oreille manqua le faire sursauter sur le siège de cuir.

"Remet-toi, on est arrivés."

Il sentit très distinctement ses joues s'échauffer alors qu'Harvey se rasseyait correctement et lissait une dernière fois sa veste. Son sourire voulait tout dire, une fois de plus.


End file.
